Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a source driving device, a timing controlling device, a method for receiving display signal, and a method for transmitting display signal, particularly to a source driving device, a timing controlling device, a method for receiving display signal, and a method for transmitting display signal with band detection functions.
Description of the Related Art
As the advancement of technology, the display panel becomes more and more popular in people's daily lives. No matter the smart phones or the vehicle mounted devices with small size panels, or the tablets or the desktops with medium size panels, or even the televisions with large size panels, all kinds of panels are developed towards high-resolution. Moreover, different kinds of multimedia applications including 3D technology increase the data transmission volume of the display panel, so that the data transmission rate is increased accordingly.
However, in practice, the panel signal transmission technology faces the bottleneck because of the advancement of the panel resolution and the data transmission rate. Therefore, how to improve the current panel signal transmission technology to enhance the signal transmission efficiency and handle different kinds of resolutions becomes an urgent problem to the developer.